1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible chair for leisure, and more specifically to a collapsible chair which includes a main body provided with coupling holes, first and second insertion holes which are formed on opposite end portions thereof at predetermined angles different from each other; front support poles whose one end is inserted into the coupling hole of the main body through a telescopic insert part housed therein and the other end thereof is supported on ground; rear support pole whose one end is inserted into the first insertion hole of the main body through a telescopic insert part housed therein and the other end thereof is supported on the ground; seat support poles whose one end is inserted into the second insertion hole of the main body through a telescopic insert part housed therein; seat back poles whose one end is connected to the insert part of the front support pole; and a seat having insert parts formed at four corners so that the other ends of the seat support poles and the seat back poles are inserted respectively. In particular, the present invention relates to a collapsible chair for leisure, which can be easily installed and folded in the field by using the main body having the coupling holes, and first and second insertion holes, and the front and rear support poles, seat back poles and seat support poles which inserted separately into these holes; which can save resources, has no risk of breakdown, and can be made lightweight; and has a simple configuration that has no need of additional connecting member, whereby can provide relaxed and comfortable seating sensation; since the load transmitted to the seat back pole through the seat by the bent portion formed on the seat back pole is supported flexibly; which can enhance safety by preventing the top of the seat from being folded as both seat back poles are retracted inward on sitting on the seat by the headrest embedded in the upper end portion of the seat; and which improves convenience by providing the headrest function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of the leisure industry and the increase in outdoor activity, the demand for portable chairs that can be carried conveniently is increasing. As an example of the art, there is a “portable chair” disclosed in Korea Patent Registration No. 10-1176740 issued to the present applicant.
The portable chair of the above patent is provided with hubs installed respectively on both of the left and right sides of the chair; a center support frame connecting both of the left and right hubs; front and rear leg frames having footing end portions separately coupled respectively on the front and rear peripheral sides below the hub and front and rear leg frames having free end portions disposed in a radially extending form toward ground; front and rear pole frames having footing end portions separately coupled to the front and rear peripheral sides above respective hubs and free end portions disposed in a radially extending form toward the sky; and a seat coupled to the free ends of the front and rear pole frames. The front and rear leg frames have lengths shorter than the front pole frame and the rear pole frame, and one or more frames of the front pole frame and the rear pole frame have two or more unit pole frames connected longitudinally.
However, the portable chair having the above-described configuration has a large number of components since it is provided with hubs installed on both sides of the support frame, a plurality of holes formed in the hubs, and front and rear pole frames and front and rear leg frames inserted into these holes.
Due to such an increase of the number of components, the number of manufacturing processes and costs increases, resources are wasted, and the weight of the chair increases, thereby a lightweight chair for leisure cannot be achieved.
Further, because two frames forming the rear pole frames connected to both hubs are connected on a straight line in a portable chair in the prior art, when the back is leaned against the seat after sitting, the load is concentrated in the direction of the rear pole frame. Due to that, the chair tumbles back frequently, and caution must be taken for safety while using it.
In addition, the chair in the art cannot prop up the head stably because the rear pole frame connected to both hubs is retracted inward to make the top of the seat folded when the user leans the back against the seat after he or she sits on the seat.